


Jinchuuriki

by The_BookDragon



Series: Random Naruto [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Developing Relationship, Everyone is Queer, F/F, F/M, Jinchuuriki-centric, Kurama is sort of a grumpy uncle, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Slash, Pregnancy, Sorta a crack fic, Tailed Beasts, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Naruto is different from any human or shinobi. He just didn't know how different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a random idea. There will be no lemons. This is unbetaed so sorry for any mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some edits to the plot that I forgot to add.  
> I write to fast for my brain.

No one ever really realized how different jinchuuriki were to humans. Naruto knew that he was more like an Inuzuka then a regular shinobi or civilian, but he didn't understand exactly how different he was.  
Lately, he had been feeling weird especially around Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, and several of his other friends. Like, when a civilian man talked to Kakashi-sensei Naruto realized he was growling.  
It startled him, but he was noticing stuff like it happening more and more. It had gotten so bad Sakura had hit him over the head.  
Right now Naruto needed to talk to Kurama. Maybe, it had something to do with the old fox.  
Kurama was waiting for him and almost seemed agitated.  
" Kit, I know why you're coming to talk to me. You've noticed somethings happening haven't you?"  
Stunned, Naruto could only nod his head.  
The kitsune groaned," I hoped this would happen latter in your life, preferably when you had a mate or two."  
Okay, now Naruto was getting worried.  
" Kurama, what the hell is going on?"  
The kitsune sighed," Despite, your father's seal and mother's nature my chakra has affected yours. Your mother was, in the eyes of any jinchuuriki, a late bloomer. She never went through a heat, but she did not need to since she had your father as her mate. And, she was pregnant with you. Before you ask, a heat is a time of mating for tailed beasts and since our chakra paths are bound it affects our jinchuurikis. It also creates a bond between the mates. This allows them to share chakra and abilities to better help them survive. There is also something else, tailed beasts are neither male or female. We are intersex and usually identify with either gender or none. I'm bringing this up for a good reason. Male jinchuuriki can have a child."  
"WHAT?!"  
The intense high pitched shriek that came from Naruto would have put a little girl to shame. It also made Kurama wince. To Naruto this was kinda a big deal.  
"Why didn't anyone tell me!?"  
" Because, they didn't know. Jinchuuriki are extremely vulnerable when in heat, and it affects anyone nearby. The whole point of it is to gain a mate or mates," said Kurama," The only ones immune are blood family members."  
" What do you mean by immune?"  
" When in heat jinchuuriki release chakra hooks that override any logic. At the same time the jinchuuriki will try to find a way to ease their discomfort. Which means for you that you need to be away from people for a couple of days. Which there is another thing, mates are not fully bonded if they don't finish a heat together or have a child. That means you can get away from people when you're in a less passionate state of mind. You had better start packing and find a place to stay that has no people. You should also inform someone you trust to keep people from finding you."  
Naruto swallowed," How long until it starts?"  
"At the most a week and the least several days."  
Naruto's head swam and he had to sit down.  
This was crazy, but it explained a lot of things. He needed to prepare for what was coming. First, talk to Baa-chan. Second, get food and the essentials. Finally, find the right spot.  
One big problem was time. It could strike tomorrow and he wouldn't be able to stop it. And there was his friends. They were to be avoided in case he went into heat early.  
In a flash he was on his way to the Hokage's tower. Baa-chan was at her desk when he leapt through the window.  
Tsunade didn't even twitch she was so used to Kakashi ignoring the door to enter through the window.  
"Baa-chan, we need to talk in private."  
The tone of Naruto's voice startled Tsunade. She sent away the ANBU and Naruto explained his situation.  
By the end of it she was rubbing her face and sighed.  
" This is a nightmare. I will pretend that you are out on a mission to Suna. How long before you leave?"  
Naruto said," A couple of days."  
She sighed again," Get all you need and I'll fill out the paperwork."  
Tsunade wanted to laugh and punch the Kyuubi in the face.  
Naruto was just worried.  
A voice startled him," Hey Naruto." It was Sakura and Naruto panicked.  
He shot up on the roof and took off leaving behind a confused Sakura.  
The rest of the day he avoided his friends at all costs, and that led to a new problem. He hadn't gotten the supplies or figured out where he was going to be.  
That night Naruto swore he would get the supplies and leave.  
It was easier the next day to avoid his friends and to get everything he needed.  
When he got back to his apartment the door was unlocked. He always locked the door before he left. Cautiously, he sent in a clone. A kunai stabbed it while Naruto was pulled in the apartment and sat down.  
It was his friends and Sensei. They were doing an intervention to try and figure out why Naruto was avoiding them.  
" Alright dobe, what's the reason you ran away from us," Sasuke was uncharacteristically talkative. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Ino,Shikamaru, Neji, and, surprisingly, Gaara were all pressed around him waiting for the answer.  
Naruto was uncomfortably hot and it was getting worse. He wanted to growl at them to go away, but it came out as a distressed whine.  
"KIT," screamed Kurama," get out of here! It's starting!"  
In a daze he tried to escape but Sakura grabbed him.  
Naruto was groaning and fidgeting. He knew that this was going to be a mess.  
The others traded concerned looks. Was Naruto sick?  
Chakra flared and they nearly hit the floor. It pulsed and sang wiping away any thoughts other than the uncomfortable heat.  
Trying to stay up right they tried to steady themselves. Their heads were spinning and they felt detached from the world around them including their bodies.  
Shuddering, Neji nearly made it to the door. Hinata was bracing herself against the wall. Sakura was standing only by sheer stubbornness. Shikamaru was panting and grumbling about how troublesome it was. Sasuke was holding his head in his hands trying to alleviate the pressure on his chakra. Kakashi was lying on the couch. Gaara was cocooned in his sand, but it moved sluggishly before falling into a pile.  
Naruto was unable to move, his body wouldn't respond.  
" This is going to change things," was Naruto's last thought before everything faded out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wakes up and Kurama is good at explaining.

Warmth was the first thing Naruto noticed. Something warm was wrapped around him. Plus, it was very comfortable. It shifted and Naruto realized that the it was a person. He opened his eyes to a stranger's face, until he recognized the scar on the face and gravity defying silver hair. Kakashi-sensei wasn't wearing his mask. It was then his memories returned of the previous night. He flushed a bright red and realized how many people were in the room.  
Naruto tried to slip out of Kakashi's arms and go to the bathroom to get clean. It didn't work. He tripped halfway and landed on Sakura. She sat up and decked Naruto before screaming in shock. Kakashi had a kunai, where did that come from, and immediately tried to cover his face. Shikamaru grumbled and went back to sleep. Sasuke had activated his sharingan. Gaara walked out of the bathroom with his sand carrying towels that he passed out like candy. Neji was just staring at the ceiling. Ino simply stood up and went to the kitchen for coffee. She thought it was too early to deal with this shit. Hinata was trying to keep herself from having a heart attack from embarrassment.  
Everyone, except Naruto, was feeling a bit weird. They felt like they had to much of everything. Every sight, sound, smell, etc was too much.  
It was a strange situation for all of them. Kakashi was the first to speak," Naruto, you have some explaining that needs to happen now."  
Naruto chuckled nervously before doubling over. Something had yanked on his chakra.  
Sakura reached out a hand, but Naruto waved her off.  
Idly, Naruto wondered if he could escape. No, his friends would catch him eventually.  
" Kit, I think it's better if I explain," said Kurama.  
Naruto was glad he wouldn't have to be the one telling his friends and Sensei about this stuff. It was very personal and slightly embarrassing.  
Kurama had forgotten just how paranoid shinobi were. In his defense, he was bound to the biggest ball of sunshine there was. Even though, said sunshine was also a shinobi.  
As soon as Naruto's eyes had turned red, Kurama had found himself pinned against the wall with a kunai to his throat.  
"Really Kakashi, you of all people should know that I don't have a death wish anymore," grumbled the kitsune.  
A gray eye widened and the others jaws hit the floor. Most of them had expected a psychopath who wouldn't bat an eye when killing them. Instead, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was a grumpy uncle.  
He moved the kunai away from his throat.  
"Alright brats, time for you to learn about jinchuuriki," the kitsune smiled which caused everyone except Gaara to shudder.  
Kurama was an effective speaker and got straight to the point. As he went on the others faces went through several alarming shades of red. They were never going to live this down, nor let Naruto forget that none of them would have been in this situation if he had simply told them. Although, Sakura and Sasuke weren't too upset. They had been trying to get it through Naruto's head that they were interested.  
By the end of it there was spluttering and wide-eyed looks. The only part Kurama left out was the bit about male jinchuurikis being able to have kids. That was something extremely personal to Naruto and Kurama would not violate it.  
When it was over Neji grabbed Hinata, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Kakashi before shushining away.  
Kurama let out an amused snort, and turned to the only two people left.  
" I would say I'm surprised you're still here, but I expected it," smirked Kurama," One thing, if you hurt him I will kill you."  
Both Sasuke and Sakura gulped. They knew he was being serious.  
Naruto blinked as Kurama returned to the mindscape.   
" Teme! Sakura-chan! What are you guys still doing here?!"  
Silently, Sakura and Sasuke agreed that they were finally going to get it through Naruto's head that they were trying to get together with him.  
Sakura yanked Naruto into a deep kiss. Naruto let out a small wimper before his mouth was claimed by Sasuke.  
In between kisses they spoke," Been wanting to do this for so long. Look at him Sasuke-kun. He is so cute."  
Naruto pushed them away, to block the passionate assault on his mouth to talk," W…What do you guys mean?"  
Sakura reached for him and answered," We've been trying to show you that we want you. Both of us do."  
Naruto was going to speak when he felt a tingling in his stomach.   
He was distracted by more kisses and the feeling he had felt last night return.

 


End file.
